


Change Your Ticket : Tyler Seguin One Shot

by puckinginsane



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flirting, Love, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckinginsane/pseuds/puckinginsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot based on the lyrics from One Direction's "Change Your Ticket"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Your Ticket : Tyler Seguin One Shot

"You're killing me, you know that?" he asks me as I stand at the foot of the bed getting dressed.

"You know I have to get going," I reply as I pick my overnight bag off of the hotel room floor and sling it over my shoulder.

"Come get back in bed. I'm not ready for you to leave yet."

"You know I love spending time with you but I really do have to go."

He throws the blankets off of his body, crawls across the bed and over to me. He grabs the shoulder strap of my bag, pulls it off of my shoulder and the bag drops to the floor. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me onto the bed. I don't resist even though I know I don't have much time. I have a plane to catch.

"Just stay a little while longer. I'll buy you a new plane ticket home. We still have time," he says as he lies me down and pulls me close. He rests his chin on my shoulder and presses his cheek against mine.

"Tyler, please don't do this. You know I have to go now." I remove his arms from around my torso and get back up out of bed. I can't get comfortable with him. I could lie in his arms all day.

He gets up out of bed and walks over to the window. "I know, I know. You can't be seen with me." He grabs the curtains and pulls them closed. "There. Now no one will know you're here."

The first time I met Tyler Seguin I would never have thought I would be his dirty little secret, or that he would be mine. I work for the Dallas Stars. I'm on the fan experience team. The first time I met Tyler was one of my first days working there. It was a season ticket holder event and I was assigned to handle him. I hardly knew what I was doing but I was just glad to be there. I was a bit nervous because it was my first time handling a player on my own, and they gave me the most popular one on the team, but I eased into it. He made me feel so comfortable. He's such an easy going guy. We got to talking afterwards and we really hit it off. I was assigned to him a few times after that for other events and we quickly became close friends.

"You know it wouldn't be good for either of us if we were seen together," I say as I pick my bag back up off of the floor.

"Yeah I know. It's just frustrating sometimes."

"It's the way it has to be."

All of the guys on the team know me at this point. This is my third season with the Stars. I have been assigned to every one of them. We have gone out together as a group. If anyone knew I have been sleeping with one of the players on the team I would never hear the end of it. He probably wouldn't either. When we made this arrangement we agreed it would just be a casual thing but I do admit it's turned into a little bit more than just a booty call here and there. We don't go on dates and he's certainly not my boyfriend but we care about one another. I guess I could say that I have started to really like him and I can tell he is starting to feel the same way about me. Heck, I flew out to Boston just to be with him for the night.

"Don't act like you're all innocent because what we did last night was anything but," he says as he walks over to me. He hugs me and pulls me up against his body while he leans his head on the top of mine. "Don't leave me all alone. That's why you're here, right? To keep me company."

"I have work in the morning." I can already feel my defenses falling. It's so hard to say no to him. He's sweet and charming and irresistible and the worst part is that he knows it. He knows with just the right smile or look into my eyes that I'm putty in his hands. The hands that are running up and down my back right now. One hand runs up the side of my body, up my forearm, up my bicep, and to my shoulder. He slowly pulls the shoulder strap off my shoulder and the bag once again drops to the floor. "Oh come on, please..."

"Please stay," he says before I can finish my sentence. "Come to the game tonight then you can go home. Just...don't go, not yet."

Yesterday afternoon I had gotten home from work and just settled in for the night when I got a text from Tyler. 'I'm lonely, care to fix that?' That's all he had to say before I was on Priceline finding myself a cheap plane ticket to Boston. It shouldn't be that easy to make me drop everything and just go to him wherever he is, whenever he wants me to, but that's what has happened. It wasn't like this at first. He would just come pick me up when he was in the mood for sex and drop me back off. I was ok with it. I wasn't looking for anything serious and I happen to like sex. It's a bonus that he's incredibly sexy and good at all things sexual. I don't know when it all changed but I started sleeping over instead of just getting brought back home. We started hanging out alone even if it wasn't just for sex. We started texting a lot more often. He started asking me to keep him company out on the road and if I had the time I would oblige.

He lets go of me and I take a step back and look at him. He's wearing only boxer briefs. His hair is a mess from sleeping. He has a his head cocked to the side and his lower lip slightly pouts out. That's the look. That's the look that gets me every time. He knows he makes me weak in the knees when he looks at me like that. That's specifically why he does it. He loves to drive me absolutely crazy. I kinda like it too if I'm being honest. I mimic his cocked head by doing the same. "Don't look at me like that," I demand. He licks his lower lip and a smile slowly creeps across his face. The smile turns into a smirk and he raises his eyebrows a few times. I hate how cute he is. I hate that he knows how cute he is. I hate that I have no self control when it comes to him.

"I don't have morning skate today. We can stay in bed all day after the team meeting. It's so much better when you're with me." He puts his hands on my shoulders and looks right into my eyes. "Don't act like you don't want to stay because I know you do."

I sigh, then laugh as I shake my head at myself. It didn't take him long at all to convince me to stay. Each time this happens it takes less and less. Soon it will be automatic I'm sure. I kick my shoes off. "Yeah, ok, I'll stay."

He smiles a big, toothy smile. "Awesome."

He gets back into the bed and I do the same. He lies down on his back and puts his arm out for me to snuggle up to him. It's still early in the morning. The sun hasn't even come up yet. He won't have to get up and leave for the team meeting for a few hours yet. It gives us plenty of time to relax together. Most of the time when we're cuddling neither of us say a thing. I usually have my head on his chest listening to his heart beat and he loves to play with my hair as he holds me close. He leans in to kiss me and I slowly kiss him back, savoring every touch, every taste of his lips. He starts to pull away and I put my hand on the back of his head and pull him in to kiss him some more. We pull slowly away from the kiss and he kisses the tip of my nose and then my forehead. His lips linger on my forehead for a bit before he leans his head up against mine.

"I'm glad I decided to stay," I say.

"Me too," he replies.


End file.
